Hypothetically Speaking
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Sometimes the best way to cheer up your best friend is to suggest a hypothetically scenario in which the two of you are dating. Well, that's what L reasons when a devastated Light calls him after being dumped, and what Light thinks when he finds out the reason to L's insomnia. AU (I own nothing.) Will one week of joking phone calls open Light's eyes to what he actually wants?
1. Friday

Friday

"So, he broke up with you?" L cursed at how indelicately these words would translate over the phone.

"Yes," Light sniffed, apparently not noticing L's struggle at being the comforting friend.

L prided himself at being a very talented listener and having rather good advice in some situations. Usually, when Light called him with an emotion filled speech it was because he was angry and needed to let off some steam. L enjoyed listening to Light's rants and complaints, because he understood where his friend was coming from and could offer comments when it seemed Light needed them.

The current situation was completely different. Light was one of the few people that L was comfortable socially interacting with, but hearing him crying and babbling was something that L had no idea how to handle. He had no clue what to say to make things better because he barely had any idea where Light was coming from, even after the boy had explained the entire situation. Hopefully, listening would be enough this time.

"I can't believe this is happening," Light's voice was unsteady from the sobs that he was unable to suppress.

It was late and L reasoned that Light's family was in bed and Light was alone. It wasn't odd for him to shut himself in his room, and it was likely that they had left him alone, assuming that he was studying. No matter how upset Light was, L knew that he would never let anyone, spare L, hear him cry the way that he was at the moment. L doubted that even the person who had done this to his friend had been allowed the privilege of seeing the affect of his actions.

"We were together since freshman year," Light responded. "Why would he leave now?"

L didn't answer.

"Maybe he didn't even like me to begin with," Light continued. "God, I told that bastard that I loved him. Did I love him?"

L searched his usually helpful brain for something to say to Light that would make everything better, to no avail.

"He wouldn't even tell me what I did wrong."

"I'm sure that you didn't do anything wrong," L prayed that this was the right thing to say.

"If that was true then why would he dump me?" Light apparently didn't expect L to answer this, for he continued to speak. "I spent too much time studying and not enough time with him. That has to be it, he was always annoyed when I blew off a date for something academic."

"He had no right to be upset with you for putting your time into securing a successful future," L voiced.

"When you're in a relationship, you're supposed to put the person that you're with and their needs first," Light sighed. "I should have been able to live with a few bad grades if it meant that the two of us were together."

"If I were dating you, I wouldn't want that." The words came out before L could stop them. Freezing, he hoped that Light either hadn't heard or didn't pay attention to his remark.

"Really?" Light sounded doubtful.

"Yes," L's single stupid brain cell forced him to continue. "If I was your boyfriend, I would want you to study, considering how intelligent you are and how much your test scores mean to you and your family."

"Yeah, but if you were my boyfriend, all we'd do is talk on the phone or at school," Light scoffed.

"Are you suggesting that I would not take you on dates?" L inquired.

Continuing this hypothetical scenario was foolish, and L knew that he needed to force himself to change the subject. However, despite his pessimistic view point on the idea, for the first time since Light had called him that night, L couldn't hear a waver in his friend's voice. If the joke was something that Light might find amusing, or at least distracting, then L would continue it. After all, Light didn't have to know how L yearned for their conversation to be reality.

"No offense," Light spoke and L pulled his thoughts back to earth. "But I can't see you as much of a romantic."

"That might be true," L admitted. "But if I was dating someone as wonderful as Light Yagami, I would make the effort to be as romantic as he wanted me to be."

"Yeah?"

"I would even sit 'normally' and eat regular food on special occasions so as not to ruin the ambiance," L put forward.

"That's a lot of sacrifice on your behalf and none on mine," Light pointed out. "That would make me an even worse boyfriend than I am now—I mean, worse than I was."

"I'm sure you would find some way to make it up to me," L deemed it wise to continue after hearing the slight catch in Light's voice as he said the word 'was.'

"I'd try," Light told him, pausing for a moment before adding: "I wouldn't complain if you did sit the way you usually did when we were in public. I'd take you to cafes too, so that we could both eat whatever we wanted without irritating the other."

"You know the way to a man's heart," L teased dryly and Light gave a hollow laugh.

"I wish that were true." Light didn't speak for a few long seconds, and when he did it was in a noticeably smaller voice. "L?"

"Yes?"

"If you were my boyfriend and you wanted to end things, you'd tell me why, right?" Although he had lost the waver, it was clear that Light's thought's were declining back to where they had been at the beginning of the phone call.

"Light, if I were your boyfriend, I wouldn't end things," L didn't know if this was what Light needed to hear, but it was the truth. "For the relationship to end you would have to leave me, and I doubt I would listen to you if you tried."

"So you'd stalk me if I tried to dump you?" Light deadpanned.

"If I had to, yes I would." L grinned as he spoke, and his grin only widened when he heard Light chuckle on the other end.

"I guess you are romantic after all," Light mused.

"Yes, stalking is very romantic," L remarked.

"Loving me so much that you would refuse to leave me when I told you it was over is romantic," the humor from Light's voice was gone. "I definitely don't love that jerk that much. If that even was love. He says it's over and I cry and then find a way to accept it. Maybe it's better that he left me."

"You deserve someone better than him," L didn't let his voice sound forlorn.

"Like you?"

L didn't say anything.

"Sorry, did I just cross the line?" Light asked nervously. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean we were talking metaphorically a second ago, so I thought we still were. Sorry."

"No." L hated it when Light apologized, for he never thought that Light ever said anything to him that required forgiveness. "I understood what you meant."

"Good," Light laughed uneasily. "We'd make an odd pair, anyways."

"Always competing over everything," L mused.

"Turning every conversation into a mind game," Light added. "And imagine what it would be like when we fought."

"I know everything about you, so I doubt that I'd run out of things to yell in the heat of anger," L said.

"You'd have unlimited ammunition," Light agreed. "And we both know what comes out of my mouth when I get riled up. We'd get each other so worked up that we wouldn't talk for weeks."

"But we'd make up eventually," L couldn't help but add. "I wouldn't let you leave me, remember?"

"Right." Light's smile could practically be heard over the phone. "It's getting late, I should be asleep."

"It's a Friday night," L pointed out.

"I use weekend nights to catch up on sleep," Light explained. "Which you already know, because I have to remind you every time I try to hang up on you."

"Normal teenagers stay up late on weekend nights and sleep in," L remarked.

"Don't suggest that I'm normal," Light told him pointedly. "You should get to sleep too, you don't get enough hours."

"Light is very bossy," L observed.

"If we were dating, I'd be worse," Light retorted.

"You would try, but the outcome would be the same," L informed him. "I hear your orders and choose to ignore them."

"I'd make you listen to them," Light said bluntly.

"You would force me to sleep?" L knew that Light's couldn't see his raised eyebrow.

"I'd tie you to your bed," Light didn't sound like he was joking. "No, I'd tie you to my bed."

"That sounds like you have something aside from sleeping in mind," L quipped.

"Of course you'd think that," Light groaned.

"I am not going to sleep willingly until you make good on that threat," L teased.

"I'm hanging up," Light told him.

They both laughed.

"Thanks for talking to me," Light's tone was serious now. "I feel a lot better."

"That's good," L was glad that he had been able to help.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Light said.

"Alright," L smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

L snapped his cellphone shut and tossed it onto his desk. He let out a heavy sigh and he leaned back onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he decided that he might as well attempt to sleep a few hours more than his quota that night. Thoughts of Light and their hypothetical scenario lulling him to dreamland.

* * *

 **Author's Note: While working on my other LxLight story Lucid, where the romance has a slower build, I wanted to write something shorter and fluffy and thus this was born. This is a humor story, but, be warned, there might be a touch of angst or hurt/comfort in the future. I will, however, try to keep this funny while still being realistic. Thanks for reading! I would love some feedback, so please review!**

* * *

 **Updated Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Questionable Desisons, you lovely readers do not have to suffer through my spelling and grammar erros.**


	2. Saturday

Saturday Morning

Light had always been a morning person. Despite nearly crying himself to sleep the night before (talking to L had saved him from that fate), his brain was awake and active at 7am. It was true that after his phone call with his best friend, Light felt far better about his current relationship status. However, he wasn't in the mood to explain a truncated version of his break up to his family. This was something he knew he would have to do that day, for if he didn't Sayu would likely find out from some other source. Little sisters were scary like that.

As he dragged himself out of bed, Light remembered that he had told L he would call him again that day. It was likely that L was expecting him to do so in the afternoon, but Light highly doubted that his friend had anything better to do. Besides, talking to him had distanced Light from his heartbreak, and was likely to do so again.

L picked up on the third ring, not to Light's surprise.

"Morning," Light greeted him.

"Light," L's voice was muffled and he sounded disoriented.

"You alright?" Light asked, his tone slipping away from the cheery disposition he had started the conversation with.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Uneasy," Light stated flatly.

"Why?"

"Because you're normally a better liar," Light answered honestly. "You sound like you just had a panic attack."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Oh God," Light wanted to hit himself for speaking his last statement as a joke. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"No, it wasn't that," L quickly told him. "I'm fine, believe me."

"Fat chance," Light's voice was bitter before swerving back to concern. "What happened?"

"If you must know, your call woke me from an unpleasant dream, that's all." The tremble in L's voice was fading, but Light could still faintly make it out.

"You had a night terror?" He wasn't sure why he was asking this when it was so clearly true.

"Yes," L admitted. "I usually do when I sleep for long periods of time."

"That's why you don't sleep." This wasn't a question.

"It's a contributing factor," L answered flatly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Light asked.

"Not particularly," L confessed.

"Talking might help," Light informed him.

"I'm well aware, but the dream was more than a little personal and I feel uncomfortable discussing it." L said this so smoothly that it took a second for the sting of the words to settle.

"Oh," was all that Light could say.

"I'm sorry," L exhaled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You know everything about me," Light muttered. "But you never open up, and when I try to get you to, you just close off."

"Light," L breathed out audibly again.

"It's not good for either of us, you know?" Light didn't know why he was taking this so personally all of the sudden. L was always secretive and Light had learned to accept it a long time ago, but right now he couldn't shake the feeling of offense.

"Light," L's voice was close to pleading.

"It's not that I need you to tell me everything," Light couldn't stop talking. "It's that I know you don't talk to anyone else about this sort of stuff either."

"It was about my parents," L whispered this, but Light heard him loud and clear.

"What?"

"My nightmare," L clarified. "It was about my parents."

The only thing that L had ever told Light about his parents was that they left him when he was a toddler and he didn't remember them fondly. Light had never asked for more, assuming that they had abandoned him.

"Did you dream about them leaving you?" Light asked cautiously, not wanting to pry, but wanting L to keep talking.

"No," L's tone was darker than Light had ever heard it before. "It wasn't that."

"What happened?" Light asked, dropping the hesitance from his approach. "What did they do?"

"Bad things," L sounded like a child.

"Was your nightmare a memory?" Light felt his blood run cold.

"I don't know," L whispered. "Every time I have the dream, I try to figure it out, but I can't remember."

"That's alright," Light did his best to soothe his friend through the phone. "You were really little, and it's in the past now."

"Then why won't it leave me alone?" L's voice cracked and Light yearned to be talking to him in person so that he could pull him into an awkward, yet comforting, embrace. "Why won't they leave me alone? Why can't I move on?"

"You're at home right now?" Light suddenly asked.

"Yes," L answered. "Why?"

"I'm coming over," Light told him.

"You don't have to," L stammered, and Light cringed at hearing him so vulnerable. "I'm alright now."

"I'm coming over," Light repeated.

L was silent for a few seconds before he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Light demanded.

"If we were dating, you would be a very controlling boyfriend," L told him.

"You bet," Light agreed. "Bossy, controlling, and worried. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Light hung up and quickly changed out of his pajamas. He swiftly exited his room, descending the stairs leading to his front door.

"Light, is that you?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes," he called back. "I'm going out to see a friend."

"You don't want to eat something first, honey?" She asked.

"That's alright." Light decided to forgo breakfast, doubting that L had would have eaten anything by the time he arrived. "I'll get something with him."

"Alright, have fun."

"Bye." Light pulled on his shoes and darted out the front door. It was only as he was walking out of his driveway that he froze, pulled out his phone, and dialed L's number.

"Yes?" L sounded amused and Light smiled despite knowing that he was the butt of the joke.

"Where do you live?"

Back inside of the Yagami household, Sayu and Sachiko were eating their breakfast.

"That's odd of him to rush out without even eating anything," Sachiko commented to her daughter. "Do you think he's meeting his boyfriend."

"Nope, they broke up last night," Sayu answered.

"Light told you this?" Sachiko asked.

"No, but I know it's true," Sayu dodged the next question by adding: "It's for the better, that guy was an asshole anyway."

"Language," Sachiko chided, though she put no force into the word.

"Sorry," Sayu said anyway, before turning the topic of conversation back to her brother. "I wonder if he found another guy already."

"That would be rather fast," Sachiko mulled the thought over.

"This is Light we're talking about," Sayu reminded her mother, and shrugged off the pointed look she received. "I bet he's already head-over-heels for someone else."

—

Saturday Night

"Your foster brother hates me," Light fell back onto his bed, pressing his cellphone to his ear as he informed L of this fact.

"Mello doesn't hate you," L told him. "He doesn't like you, but he doesn't hate you."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," Light deadpanned.

"He doesn't take well to strangers barging into his house," L countered.

"Heroically barging in," Light corrected.

"Heroically or villainously, he views it the same way," L replied. "He also didn't like you closing the door to my room."

"That part, I do not understand."

"Mello's protective," L stated as if it explained everything.

"And what am I going to do behind walls that are so thin you made me whisper the entire day and a door that doesn't even lock?" Light asked pointedly.

"I have no idea," L admitted. "But I'm sure Mello and the other two have a few."

"Matt and Near hate me too?" Light hadn't had the chance to say a word to either of these two, and was surprised to hear how low his marks were with L's sort-of family.

"No," L was speaking in a patient tone that disturbed Light just a little bit. "They just don't trust strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Light argued. "I'm your friend."

"And you would be the first one they've heard of and definitely the first one that they've seen, therefore they have a right to be wary."

"You've never talked to them about your friends before?" Light was surprised, and a little offended that L had never mentioned him to his brothers before.

"I wasn't joking when I said that you're my only friend," L said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right now," Light processed what L had told him as he spoke. "But surely, at some point you've had other friends. I mean you're seventeen, you've been in school for two thirds of your life."

"Does Light now see how pathetic my social life, or lack thereof, is?" L slipped into third person to emphasize his words.

"Nothing about you is pathetic," Light was unsure of what else he should say.

"You're too nice," L's tone was unreadable.

"I'm not and you know it." Light needed to change the subject, or at least gear it in a different direction. "If we were dating, then I bet Mello would have given me the 'if you hurt my brother they'll never find your body' talk."

"I'm sure he would," L agreed. "Would I expect the same from your parents or sister?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Light laughed a little. "At this point, I think they expect me to get my heart broken in every relationship I get myself into."

"That is very pessimistic," L observed. "And we both know that I would be the exception."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it would be obvious to everyone that we met," L said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I don't doubt it," Light smiled into his phone.

This conversation had become a game that neither of them were ready to find awkward just yet. Light enjoyed adding more to the hypothetical world that they had conjured up, and as long as neither of them meant what they were saying, it could stay a joke. They continued talking about how Light's family would react to L for a few minutes more, before Light noticed what time it was and told L that if he didn't turn in soon he would regret it in the morning.

"You usually wake up after you have the dream, right?" Light asked before ending their conversation.

"Yes," L answered, and Light reveled in how far from cautious his tone was.

"I'm going to leave my phone on and by my bed," Light continued. "I want you to call me if you have the dream, okay?"

"Why does it sound like you're ordering me?" L complained.

"I'm being serious," Light's tone reflected this. "Promise you'll call me?"

"Fine," L fake an annoyed sigh, but Light knew that he was not actually irritated by his concern.

"Good, I'm holding you to that," Light informed him.

"Light?"

"Yes," Light had been about to hang up, and was glad that he had waited that extra second before closing his phone.

"Thank you," L's voice had shifted into a whisper again, but it wasn't the frightened one Light had heard before.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Sending a huge thank you to MasqueradingChaos and Guest for reviewing. Also thanks you to those who followed and favorited. This chapter was a little heavier, but I think the next one will be lighter (pun intended), or it might be worse depending on your viewpoint. Thanks for reading, see you guys tomorrow! ;-)**


	3. Sunday

Sunday

L had slept surprisingly well, and hadn't needed to call Light since the night before. However, he doubted that Light would automatically view his silence as his subconscious truthfully having an uneventful night. It was likely that Light already believed that L had another nightmare and had decided not to call him. This was why it didn't surprise L when his phone ran about an hour after he had eaten breakfast.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Matt asked from across the living room.

"He's just a friend," L told the redhead, getting up from the couch so that he could talk in the privacy of his room.

"Then why did he demand to talk to you alone for two hours yesterday?" Mello asked, his gaze darting from the book that he had been reading and to L.

"Because the three of you do not understand the concept of privacy," L said flatly as he left the room.

"Mello was the only one eavesdropping." He heard Near say after him.

"Shut it, albino-boy," Mello retorted.

L closed his door behind him and flipped his phone open.

"Good morning, Light," he greeted.

"Hey," Light said back. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully."

"Which for you means you got four hours," Light reasoned.

"Four and a half, actually," L corrected.

"No nightmares?" Light had to ask.

"I promised that I would call you if I had one," L reminded him.

"Yes, and you also promised me that you wouldn't blow up my science project back in freshman year," Light pointed out.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?" L complained.

"No, because you maliciously sabotaged me," Light replied.

"Again, I apologize," L drawled.

"Not accepted," Light snapped back, though his tone remained good natured.

"I did not have a nightmare last night," L told him. "I think you'll find that my promises are genuine now that we are friends."

"Back then we hated each other," Light reminisced.

"I didn't hate you," L murmured.

"Really?" Light scoffed. "If you liked me why did you take every opportunity to spite me?"

"Because it was fun and I was bored," L answered honestly.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

L could tell that Light was smiling on the other end of their conversation, and couldn't help but grin himself.

"Did you sleep well?" L asked, to keep the conversation going if nothing else.

"Not really," Light confessed. "My phone woke me up a couple of times."

"Someone was calling you in the middle of the night?" L raised and eyebrow even though Light couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Light muttered sheepishly.

"Who?" L didn't need to ask this, he already had a clear idea.

"Him," Light didn't give a name but that was enough.

L didn't say anything. Not because he wanted to remained mute after given this piece of information, but because he really didn't know what he should respond with. Thankfully Light kept talking.

"He called me three times," Light said. "I didn't answer, but he left a message the third time."

"What did he say?" L wanted to know.

"Just that he wants to talk to me," Light answered. "That he needs to see me."

"Are you going to call him back?"

"No," Light quickly responded. "Well, if he keeps calling me I guess I have to, but I don't want to talk to him."

"He may want to apologize," L didn't know why he was pointing this fact out.

"If he does it's only because he wants me to go back to him," Light's voice was bitter.

"And you don't want that?" L cursed the hopeful edge to his voice that he prayed Light didn't hear.

"Not anymore," Light admitted. He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a cough to L. "I'm as much of a jerk as he is."

"I fail to see how you reached that conclusion," L voiced.

"We dated for three years," Light attempted to clarify. "And I was so sure that I loved him, but…"

L silently waited for Light to continue after his voice trailed off.

"I guess I don't anymore," Light laughed again, a dizzy laugh that only comes when oneself is the object of amusement. "I mean I always secretly knew I could do better, or at least I hoped that I could. Now I want to."

"What brought this attitude on?" L remembered the crying mess that Light had been only two days prior.

"You did," Light replied and L hated how light-headed the statement made him feel.

"How so?" he was able to form the question.

"All of the hypothetical talk," Light explained. "At the risk of making things awkward, that scenario sounded nice and it's something that I'd like to have with someone someday."

L reminded himself that someone didn't mean him.

"So then I told myself that I don't have to settle for less than that," Light kept going. "It's not like having a boyfriend is what's more important to me, and I'm still young so what's the harm in waiting for the right person."

L reminded himself that he was not this right person.

"I don't care how much that jerk wants me back, I'm holding my ground on this."

"That's good," L told him.

"I feel good," Light replied.

"I need to go," L kept his voice calm and collected. "I'm taking my brothers to a movie."

"Okay," Light said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," L manage to get the word out before hanging up.

When he opened the door to his room he wasn't surprised to see Mello standing in front of it.

"We're not going to a movie," Mello had clearly decided that the best defense is a good offense.

"No," L stated. "We are not going to a movie."

"Why'd you lie to him?" The blonde asked, crossing his arms in a display of subtle attitude that only a middle schooler could pull off.

"I don't have to tell you," L let him know.

"But if you don't it's no fun," Mello countered.

"I don't understand your definition of fun," L's tone was dry.

"So you like him, right?" Mello cut to the point.

L walked to his bed and sat down. Mello mirrored him.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the younger teen voiced.

"You don't see the situation at all." L retorted back, but Mello shrugged this off.

"He's single, and feel comfortable marching into your house and locking himself in your room for hours," Mello put it simply.

"The door doesn't lock," L pointed out, and Mello ignored him.

"He's a little too pretty-boy for my taste, but if you're into that sort of thing I'm not going to judge you," Mello remarked.

"At that I'm ending this conversation," L stood up but Mello didn't move.

"Just ask him out," Mello advised. "Your love life is too depressing."

L bit back a retort to this, because Mello did have a point (even if it was a slim one).

"And, to be honest, you really need to get laid," Mello added.

"Out of my room," L ordered. "Now."

* * *

 **Thank you to AllyAAB1999 for reviewing and to everyone who favorited and followed!**


	4. Monday

Monday

Light was finishing his homework when his phone rang. Normally he wouldn't let anyone interrupt him from this, but when he recognized L's caller ID he decided to make an exception. Putting aside his pencil and the bag of potato chips he had been snacking on while he worked, Light leaned back in his chair and flipped his phone open.

"L?" He asked although he knew that it couldn't be anyone else.

"Hello," L greeted him.

"I would ask you how your day was, but I don't think there's any point to that question," Light said.

"Both because we spend the entire school day in each other's company and if we didn't you could easily guess that my day was the definition of mundane," L remarked.

"Which is why I am not asking that question," Light smirked. "Not that I don't want to talk to you, but is there a reason why you're calling me?"

"Force of habit," L went with.

"Three nights of phone calls makes habit?" Light asked skeptically.

"I'm also bored," L added.

"I'll accept that one," Light responded.

"What are you doing?" L wondered.

"Talking to you," Light replied cheekily.

"What were you doing the second before I called you?" L rephrased his question.

"Studying," Light answered. "And, like you, being bored."

"If you want to finish what you were working on, I can call you back later," L suggested.

"That's alright," Light told him. "I only have easy stuff left anyway."

"I don't doubt that you find homework easy," L remarked. "I only offered to hang up in an attempt to be a good hypothetical boyfriend."

"Right," Light remembered the details of their first phone call. "But a good hypothetical boyfriend would know that sometimes I need a break from working and talking to him would be my favorite way to fill five minutes."

"That's why I'm still on the line," L replied.

"You get that point then," Light allowed.

"I wasn't aware that we were keeping score," L drawled.

"Might as well," Light reasoned. "Since we manage to turn everything into a competition."

"Are we starting from now or when the scenario began?" L inquired.

"If we start from now then you have an unfair advantage," Light pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd be winning either way," L said smoothly.

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well our first conversation would have given me at least five points," L informed him. "If I'm remembering everything that was said correctly, and I am."

"Hold on a second, I'm going to make a score board." Light tore out a blank sheet of paper from one of his school notebooks, scribbled his name on the right side, L's on the left, and divid the sheet in half by a thin line. "Alright, what makes you think you have five points?"

"The conversation began with me saying that I wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of your studies, correct?" L reencountered.

"Yes," Light remembered this and put a tally under L's name. "That's one point for you."

"Then I believe you accused me of not being romantic enough and I said that I would sit and eat normally on certain dates so as not to ruin the romantic feel," L continued and Light stopped himself from marveling at his friend's memory.

"Okay that's another point."

"Two other points," L corrected.

"How so?" Light asked, ready to argue the opposite.

"Sitting and eating," L stated.

"Which are both fall under the category of behaviors or habits."

"Yes, but they're still two separate behaviors and I would be choosing to repress both habits instead of one or the other."

"Fine, I'll give you that one," Light gave L two more tallies. "But that would also mean that I am receiving two points for not caring about your posture and eating habits on a regular basis."

"That would make the score two to three," L commented. "I get another two points after that. One for my determination to never leave you, and another for stalking you should you ever leave me. When you add that with the point that you just gave me for being your study break, the score is two to six. I'm winning."

"Three to six," Light corrected. "I should get another point for being controlling."

"I'm not sure that this is a positive trait," L muttered.

"On me it is," Light told him. "I'd only be controlling because I care about you. I think my first example was forcing you to sleep more, and now that a think about it I should get another point for barging in your house to try to help with your nightmares, although that one's not entirely hypothetical."

"Since you still don't have a chance at beating me, I'll accept those two," L agreed. "Four to six."

"I'll catch up," Light warned him. "Just watch me."

"I'm concerned that you only want to even the score because you care about the competition and not our hypothetical relationship," L feigned a hurt voice.

"I assure you that I only want to surpass your score to prove to you that I care about you as much as you do about me," Light countered smoothly.

"I would never doubt you in a million years," L said back.

"You're not getting a point for that," Light told him. "And you did just doubt me ten seconds ago."

"That was a joke," L replied. "You take everything to seriously, I'll need to work on getting you to relax."

"Which you'll only get credit for if you succeed," Light informed him.

"Naturally."

A beat of quiet pasted before Light couldn't take it anymore and began the laugh.

"What are we even talking about?" He asked between guffaws.

"You started it," L said childishly.

"Technically _you_ started it," Light knew he sounded equally childish. "You called me, remember?"

"True," L allowed. "I suppose I will take the blame for this conversation."

"It's only fair," Light teased.

"You should do your homework now," L informed him.

"I thought we agreed that I was the controlling one," Light complained.

"We agreed that you are controlling," L's smirk could practically be heard. "Wether you are more so than me is up in the air. Now do your homework."

"I don't like this attitude," Light muttered.

"Maybe I'll give you a point if you get used to it," L told him. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

 **I had meant to update this earlier in the day (it is now night in my time zone and probably no longer Monday for some of you reading this). I have a scoreboard in the notes app on my iPhone of how many points L and Light each have from writing this.**

 **Lunacat247, I plan for this story to be eight chapters. Since it started on Friday night I wanted to make it end on the next one. Thanks for your review!**

 **Also thank you to Princesss, saffyrose, MaxqueradingChaos, and Callicanios for reviewing! I'm glad that so many of you are liking Mello, I had a lot of fun writing him in this. When I first came up with the idea he wasn't going to make an appearance, I just wanted L and Light to mention him. However, Mels has a tendency to push his way into my stories, and once he's onstage it's hard to get him off.**


	5. Tuesday

Tuesday

"Can you talk for a bit?" was the first thing Light uttered when L answered his phone.

"I picked up, didn't I?" L pointed out.

"Yeah," Light exhaled audibly, which L took as a sign for his unease.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Light sounded tried. "I mean I'm a little irritated right now. How are you?"

"Why are you irritated?" L ignored Light's last question.

"Relationships," Light voiced. "It's not a big deal, just annoying at this point."

"He's still calling you," L connected the dots.

"He showed up at my house a few minutes ago, actually," Light sighed. "I guess that was kind of good, since I had to talk to him at some point."

"What did he want?" L didn't feel guilty for prying, if Light didn't want to talk about this he wouldn't have called in the first place.

"Firstly to know why I was screening his calls," Light recalled bitterly. "As if I didn't have a right to be upset after he dumped me."

"He didn't at least apologize?"

"No, he did, after demanding why I was ignoring him," Light went on. "He said that he didn't mean anything that he said the other night and wants me to forget that he ended things."

Light paused, but waited for him to continue.

"I told him that I didn't want to talk to him, and then I kind of slammed the door in his face," Light's voice trailed off.

"Good for you."

"I'm sure he either thinks that he still has a shot and I'm just being dramatic, or I found someone else," Light voiced. "Hopefully the later, but that doesn't mean he's gonna stop bothering me. I think he's talking to Misa or something."

"I wasn't aware that you still spent time with her," L voiced.

"Not a lot recently," Light admitted. "But we talk sometimes. I'll have to tell her not to give him the time of day. She'll probably want us to get back together. She seemed the think that we were perfect together and she'll probably give me a speech about not giving up on love."

"Which is what you're doing?"

"I'm giving up on that relationship, not love," Light corrected.

"You're opinion of him has certainly switched in the past three days," L noticed.

"Him leaving was a wake up call," Light confessed. "I'm not going to say that part of me still doesn't want him back, but a larger part of me doesn't."

"That makes you sound schizophrenic," L couldn't help saying.

"The support you're giving me right now is overwhelming," Light remarked dryly. "Can I dock a point for that?"

"Considering that the conversation we're having is about your ex," Light pretended to weight the situation. "No."

"L, are you talking to that guy again?" Matt's call from behind L's closed door was followed by a two short shushes.

"We are currently being eavesdropped on," L let Light know in a hushed voice.

"Your brothers?" He asked, although there couldn't be any other answer to this question.

"Definitely Matt and Mello, possibly Near as well," L concluded.

"Do they spy on you often?" It was clear that Light found this highly amusing.

"Everyone in this house possesses the keen talent to get bored very easily," L explained. "The second that someone is doing something that the others don't deem completely dull, it becomes the center of attention."

"Should I take being deemed not completely dull as a compliment?" Despite the joking form that Light's question took, L decided to answer it honestly.

"No you should take that as an insult."

"What?" Light wasn't supposed to understand L's full meaning from just this remark, but L couldn't help wanting to throw his comprehension if only for a second.

"You are the farthest thing from dull, and calling you anything less is an insult to you," L hadn't meant this to come off as heartfelt as it had. To put some humor back in the conversation, he added: "If you would like a compliment that is the best you are getting out of me today."

"I will," Light replied. "And if you're expecting one back, then you should know that you are, with out a doubt, the most interesting person I have ever met."

"I would think so," L didn't attempt to whisper this.

"Is that arrogance I hear?"

"People can tell how strange I am from the moment that they see me," L elaborated. "You are one of the few to have witnessed the majority of my odd quirks and you honestly expect me to believe that I am not the most interesting person that you know?"

"There are quirks that I haven't seen yet?" Light's voice was coated with intrigue.

"You don't know everything about me." L recognized too late that this could only be the right thing to say if his goal had been to drain the life from their conversation, which it certainly was not.

"You're right," Light stated, sounding stunned. "There is a lot that I do not know about you. Or at least it's a larger number than what you do tell me."

"I'm sorry," L hated that he had no idea what else to say.

Light was right, L never talked about himself. On a regular basis this wasn't a problem, when the topic of discussion shifted to something more personal, Light was always more vocal. This was fine with L, since Light needed someone to vent to or share his excitement with, and L enjoyed listening. When Light asked something that L felt was too personal his natural reaction was to pull away and ignore if that offended Light. L had been blocking out those close to him ever since his parent's abandonment, and, at first, doing it to Light make no difference. It had taken years for L to come to the realization that he wanted to let someone in. No, he wanted to let Light in. Light was the first and only person that L felt a connection to both intellectually and emotionally. Yet old habits die hard, and showing venerability was still L's greatest challenge.

"I told you about my nightmare," L knew that saying this wouldn't help the situation and only succeeded in making him sound ever smaller and closed off.

"I know," Light sounded tired and disappointed.

L wonder why this mattered so much to him in the first place. Yes they were friends, very good friends, but few friendships required all emotional walls to be torn down. L had a right to keep his walls up, but he also feared Light's disappointment. Was he not confident that Light had no idea of his feelings for him (them joking about a possible relationship only strengthening this thinking) L would have accused the boy of using this to his advantage. But why did he need this advantage? What did Light gain from getting L to open up? Sure it strengthened their relationship, but why did Light desire that?

Taking a breath L decided that knowing Light's motives didn't matter, or at least that could wait until another day.

"What do you want to know?" L swallowed his pride.

"It doesn't work like that," Light tried to brush off.

"I think it does," L channeled a new determination. "You want to know more about me, so I'm offering to tell you whatever you want. Ask me something."

"Anything that I want to know?" Light had every right to be skeptical, after all L's attitude had just made a complete U-turn.

"Unless you ask something that I deem too inappropriate," L couldn't stop himself from adding. "Don't take advantage of the situation."

"I won't," Light assured him. "Just give me a minute to think. I didn't expect you to do this."

"Neither did I." The honesty of this drove L to add: "Please don't take long, you know I bore easily."

"Where were you born?" Light asked after another hesitation.

"Really? You could ask me any question and you settle with that?"

"I've been curious about it for a while, I can tell that you're not fully Japanese," Light said in his defense. "And stop dodging answering!"

"I'm not dodging," L muttered before turning his tone back to a serious one. "England."

"How'd you end up in Japan?"

"I don't know," L confessed. "That is, I know that we moved, I just don't know why."

"This was before they left?" Light's voice was uncertain, he knew he was skating on thinning ice.

"Yes." L braced himself before completing this answer further. "This was before they told me to sit and wait for them on a bench at a crowded train station, walked away, and never came back."

"L…" Light clearly had not been expecting L to share this much so abruptly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," L forced a cheerful tone. "I'm glad that they did. I'm happier without them."

"Your foster brothers are English as well, right?" Light chanced another question.

"We were all placed in a foster home where we could speak our first language," L explained. "Although we are all obviously fluent in Japanese."

"You mentioned before that you were bilingual," Light remembered. "I assumed that you spoke english, but only because most of us study it at school."

"By that you mean yourself," L knew that Light was taking this class, and didn't doubt that his friend was close to fluent as well.

"Yes."

"Is there anything else that you want to ask?" L didn't want to be the one to close the offer, fearing that it would only revert Light's opinion of him.

"I think that's enough for today," Light said warmly.

"Thank you."

"For letting you stop?" The hurt in Light's voice made L flinch.

"No," he quickly assured him. "Thank you for wanting me to share."

"I'm your friend," Light said this as if it answered everything."

"Thank you for being my friend," L added.

The sound of not very careful whispering behind his door reminded L of the eavesdroppers.

"I'm sorry to hang up, but I need to find out how much of that the spies heard," L informed Light who responded with a chuckle.

"I'll se you tomorrow," Light told him.

"Yes you will."

* * *

 **Thank you to Laonasa Enllyn Avery and Callicanios for reviewing!**


	6. Wednesday

Wednesday

When L called Light he had only just arrived home from school. Usually Light started his homework immediately, but once again found himself letting talking to L get in the way of his focus of his studies. He was walking up the stairs to his room when he flipped his phone open.

"Light I have to tell you something," L was talking the moment that Light pressed the speaker to his ear.

"No problem getting straight to the point," Light observed as he opened the door to his room.

"Don't complain about my social skills," L resounded. "It's a waist of both of our time."

"I know." Light was rarely actually annoyed with L's talent at being blunt . "What do you have to tell me?"

"I talked to your ex-boyfriend today."

"What?" This Light had not seen coming. "Why?"

"He was outside of our school, I think he was looking for you." L didn't quite answer Light's questions. "You left in a hurry, you must have missed him."

"I always leave in a hurry. If I don't I can't catch my train home." Light knew that L knew this. "What did he say to you?"

"Mainly he wanted to know where you were and why you were avoiding him."

"Was he rude to you?" Light wasn't sure why he wanted to know.

"I've never liked him," L confessed. "I didn't want to tell you while you were with him."

"He was jealous of you," Light had never told L this before. "No matter how many times I told him that we're just friends, he always saw you as a threat."

"Well he certainly still does," L murmured.

"What did he say?" Light wanted details, even though he could tell that L didn't want to give them.

"He wanted to know where you were," L repeated.

"What did you say to him?" Light changed this question, accepting that L wasn't going to answer the last one.

"To put it shortly, I told him that he could go to hell."

"Thanks," Light had to smile a little. "Although I'd think that you would have used wittier wording."

"Oh I did," L drawled. "But he didn't seem to understand, so I had to dumb it down. May I ask what on earth you saw in him?"

"I wish I could say I don't know," Light sighed. "I think I liked being smarter than him, and it didn't help that he could be incredibly sweet at times. Frankly, he was incredibly sweet most of the time."

"You're not regretting keeping things the way they are?" L sounded worried, but Light didn't think to wonder why.

"No," Light told him. "It's better this way. Besides, we didn't have a lot in common anyway."

"Do you have much in common with anyone?" L's tone wasn't insulting, so Light assumed that he was honestly curious.

"Now that I think about it, no," Light didn't mind voicing this. "Well, there's you."

"We have nothing in common," L stated.

"We think alike," Light pointed out. "And have similar hobbies."

"Yes, but we come from completely different backgrounds," L argued.

"True."

Whenever Light thought about L's personal life he couldn't help hating himself for being so lucky. This was something that Light rarely felt, since he had spent most of his childhood despising the fact that he was so different from everyone else. For years he had dwelled on the fact that no one understood him, he had been so blind to how fortunate he really was. Light's family didn't understand him but they celebrated his intelligence. His peers didn't seen how different he was, and he credited this mostly to his looks. L on the other hand didn't have the supportive parents that Light did, and was seen as a freak by most of the other students. Light's differences couldn't bee seen, but L's were broadcasted constantly.

"Although I supposed that thinking alike counts more than having similar lives," L's words broke the silence that Light hadn't realized he created.

"It doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't?" L asked in a tone that Light wasn't used to hearing from him. Was he offended?

"We get a long and understand each other," Light elaborated. "That's what really matters, right?"

"Yes." There was a hesitation before L spoke again. "Light there is something else that I should tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I believe your ex-boyfriend thinks that we are dating," L said sheepishly.

"Oh," Light processed this information. "What gave you that impression?"

"He was very angry," L stated. "And I'm sure that my reaction to him looking for you didn't dissuade his theory."

"I can't really blame him," Light admitted. "I figured that he'd think I was with someone, and we've already established that we'd make an amazing couple."

"And you're alright with him thinking this?"

"If you are," Light shrugged. "I honestly don't care what he thinks."

"Neither do I, but, as I said before, I never liked him."

"When you said that he was angry," Light began hesitantly. "He didn't say anything that insulted you, did he?"

"He said many things with that purpose," L put this blandly. "But nothing creative enough to upset anyone of intelligence."

"Okay, that's good," Light smiled. "By the way, I forgot to ask about your brother's eavesdropping on our conversation."

"They heard most of it," L admitted. "Most of my side, I mean. They were curious as to why I was telling you about where I was born."

"They hate me more now, don't they?" Light sighed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I basically interrogated you," Light mused.

"That's not how I remember it," L muttered.

"Fine. You gave me permission to basically interrogate you," Light corrected. "Is that better?"

"No," L said flatly. "I told Mello and the others that I chose to tell you something personal because I trust and care about you. None of them hate you, in fact they're in awe that you were able to get me to talk in the first place."

"You know what?" Light smiled even though L couldn't see him.

"What?"

"I trust and care about you too," he didn't care how incredibly cheesy he sounded.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I do know," L clarified.

Light knew that he was smirking.

* * *

 **Thanks to Yuu Makoto, Callicanios, and bookgirl98 for reviewing! bookkgirl98, yes there will be LxLight. I just like to tease it before actually making it cannon 'cause I'm evil. ;-)**

 **Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and to those who checked out my other LxLight story as well!**


	7. Thursday

Thursday

L didn't have to look at his phone to know who was calling him. He considered just letting it ring. If Light was still in the mood that he had been in all day L did not want to talk to him. However, ignoring the stubborn boy was only going to anger him more and eventually L was going to have to deal with said anger. Sighing he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"If you're calling so that you can continue yelling at me I will hang up," L warned before Light could speak.

"I'm done yelling," Light's voice was still thick with rage.

"May I ask why you are calling?" L made his tone as polite as he could.

"I realized that I didn't give you the chance to explain yourself," Light told him. "And I want an explanation."

"There isn't much to explain," L rubbed his bruised right eye as he spoke.

"Yes there is." The aggression Light put into these words made L grateful that they were not speaking in person.

"You know what happened," L kept his tone blank. "Or at least you could easily infer it."

"Why didn't you tell me he hit you?" Light demanded. "You knew that I was just going to find out anyway."

"I didn't want to talk about it," L murmured.

"You called me to tell me that you talked to him," Light was clearly loosing his patients. "I had a right to be told that he punched you instead of just seeing your black eye and having to infer from there. This wasn't one of the things that you are aloud to keep from me."

"I didn't realized that you determined what I am and aren't aloud to do," L snapped.

"I do when it's my fault that you're in the situation in the first place," Light's voiced was raised almost to the extent that it had been earlier that day. "And you know that's what I meant, so quit trying to put words in my mouth."

L exhaled. He didn't want to fight right now, but he doubted he would be able to dull Light's fury. He hadn't expected Light to be so offended by him keeping from him what had fulling happened the day before.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened," L said only because it was what Light wanted to hear.

"Did you hit him back?" Light asked through obviously clenched teeth.

"Yes," L had no problem admitting this.

"But he threw the first punch?" Light needed to make sure.

"Yes," L clarified.

"How did it stop?"

"I walked away."

"Why did he hit you?" Light's voice was still tense, but L could tell that he had calmed down a little.

"I must have offended him," L put simply.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this from the start?" Light wasn't going the like the answer L was about to give to this question.

"I can't tell you," he uttered anyway.

"Why?" Light demanded.

"I don't want to," L knew Light would take this the wrong way.

"Why?" He repeated.

"It's personal."

L heard Light slam his fist on what he assumed was his desk.

"I'm sorry-" L started.

"Don't." Light's voice was venomous.

Neither of them said anything for what must have been a minute but felt far longer. L could tell that Light only wanted him to break the silence with an answer that he couldn't give him. No, couldn't wasn't the right word. L could tell Light why he had lied but he didn't want to. This wasn't because of his fear of appearing vulnerable, because Light had manage to see that side of him already. L knew that if he told Light about his feelings then Light would have to tell him that he didn't feel the same way. This was something that L knew, but hearing him say this out loud would hurt so much more than quietly know ever could.

"I thought you trusted me," Light's tone had shifted from angry to forlorn when he finally spoke.

"I do."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Light asked in exasperation. "Surely you've told me worse things before."

"This is different."

"How?" Light waited for L to say something after asking this. When it became clear that L wasn't going to, Light added: "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I can't tell you." L had not meant to say this. It was as if the words had flung themselves out of his mouth on their own. He felt his heart rate increase as he practically heard the gears turning in Light's head as he connected the dots.

"L," Light sounded more like he was breathing than pronouncing the name. "Do you-"

L snapped his phone close before Light could say anything more. His eyes squeezed shut as he processed what had just happened, what he had just _let_ happen. Four years of being so careful not to give Light the sliest inklings that he was in love with him were completely dissolved by one reckless retort.

The phone he was clutching began to buzz as Light tried to call him back. Instead of answering, L threw it across the room and onto his bed. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to stop berating himself. He couldn't change the past.

"What's done cannot be undone," he bitterly recited to himself.

A short nock on his door startled him. He didn't have the chance to tell Mello that he wasn't in the mood before his foster brother entered the room.

"You only quote Macbeth when you're really pissed off," Mello closed the door behind him. "And, before you ask, I wasn't eavesdropping this time. I was coming to tell you that dinner's ready when I heard you talking to yourself."

L tried to muster and irritated look, but it was hard not to smile a little at Mello's attitude.

"So," Mello drew out the word when he realized that L wasn't going to say anything. "What brought on the Lady M?"

"I'll tell you later," L stood up from his seat at his desk and walked to the door. "According to you it's dinner time."

"When you say 'later' you mean 'never,'" Mello pointed out.

"That is correct."

* * *

 **Please don't kill me... but if you want to please do so in the form of a review. ;-)**

 **Thank you to NATARYA, Animelover5008, and Lizaway for reviewing!** **I've giving imaginary, virtual cake to anyone who knows which scene from the Scottish Play I was quoting (and, honestly, it's a wonder than I've held out from quoting Shakespeare in here for this long).**


	8. Friday Again

Friday

The day before Light had called L five times before giving up. It took those five times of anxiously waiting and hoping that L would pick up for Light to realize the gravity of the situation. L wasn't upset, Light reasoned, he was scared. After four years for knowing L, Light had picked up on the fact that, in the rare occasion that caused L to experience fear, L's number one tactic of dealing with this was to flee. Light didn't deem this cowardly, L had every reason to feel the need to automatically protect himself. However, Light didn't want L to be scared right now.

Sure, Light was stunned by what L had accidentally revealed to him. Yes, he still wasn't sure how to react or what he was feeling. Yet he didn't want L to jump to the conclusion that their friendship was over or had been altered for the worst.

When Light finally gave up on calling his friend, he reminded himself that they would see each other the next day at school. It was likely that L would try to avoid him, but Light didn't doubt that he would be able to conner him at least for a long enough time to say what he needed to. Although he wasn't entirely sure what that was.

Light's plan was shattered when he could not find L the next day. In the morning he had assumed that L was simply very good at hiding from him, but, when the insomniac was absent from all of the classes that they shared, Light began to worry. L never willingly skipped school. Even when he was sick he tried to show up, not wanting to get behind in his studies. At the end of the day Light contemplated showing up at his house to make sure that he was alright. However he doubted that L or his foster family would appreciate this, and it was unlikely that he would be let in or L would come outside to speak with to him.

Instead Light called L five more times. After going to L's voicemail for the fifth time that day, Light took a break to eat, do his homework, and attempt clear his head. By the time he had finished his work, it was already nearing dusk and his family was getting ready for bed. Light had to admit that he was tired, physically if not mentally, and considered showering and turning in himself. That was when full realization struck him and banished all thoughts of rest. It took seconds for Light to call L for the sixth time that day. Once again he went to voicemail, but this time he knew what to say.

"L, this is Light." He started, although of course L would know who he was. "I know you're ignoring me, but I need to talk to you. In person. There's a coffee shop a block away from our school that is open all day and night, I'm sure you've gone to it before, let's meet there. If I leave my house now I should arrive in about forty minutes and I plan to stay all night if I have to. I'll wait for you at one of the tables outside of the shop. Please come."

Light pocketed his cell phone and his wallet. He was grateful that he had settled on the coffee shop for a meeting place, for, if he was going to wait all night, he would need all the caffeine he could get.

* * *

L listened to the message twice to make sure that he had heard Light correctly. He had to admit that he did feel guilty ignoring all of Light's calls, but this guilt was not powerful enough to compel him to call Light back. Light hadn't done anything wrong, but L wanted to delay their inevitable confrontation. Staying home from school was a weak move, and came with even more guilt, but at least it had given L some extra time to think about how to move forward. Of course that time had not been enough to answer the six calls Light had made that day. It was true that he still wasn't ready, but he doubted that he ever would be, and he knew that letting Light wait outside of a cafe for him all night would violate whatever trust they still had.

"You can come in now," L called to the three that he knew were attempting to eavesdrop on a possible phone call.

It was Mello who had the bravery (or indifference to L's wrath) to open the door, Matt and Near trailed into the room after him.

"Why'd you play his message out loud?" Matt asked as Mello took a seat at the edge of L's bed, having no problems making himself at home.

"So you we could hear it," Near answered before L could.

"Oh," Matt looked slightly embarrassed for not putting this together.

"Well," L turned to Mello.

"What?" Mello pulled an innocent face that really did not suit him.

"You're dying to tell me what to do right now," L stated. "Go ahead."

"It's your call," Mello shrugged.

L blinked.

"That's all you're going to say?" He was dumbfounded.

"It's your cheesy romance not mine," Mello told him. "Go meet him. Ignore him. It's your call."

"And it's not very romantic to do what your younger brother told you to," Matt added.

L nodded. He was already leaning towards going, but had been curious as to what Mello would have to say about the matter. Making up his mind L stood up from his chair, and walked to his door.

"I'm going out," he informed the three eavesdroppers. "Please leave my room."

"Have fun," Mello smirked as the three of them dispersed.

L didn't wear a watch, but he glanced at the clock as he left his house. Light had left his message about an hour ago, meaning that, by the time L made it to the cafe, Light would have been waiting for him for at least an hour. Hopefully Light was serious about waiting all night and an hour wouldn't feel very long to him.

* * *

Light had bought a cup of coffee and a scone when he first got to the coffee shop. It took him minutes to drain the coffee, but he wasn't very hungry, so the half of the scone still sat on the plate in front of him. The night had shaped into a colder one that Light had anticipated, and he couldn't help shivering a little even with the coat he had brought. He yearned to wait inside of the cafe, but he had told L he would be outside, and didn't want to stray away from his original plan.

Light knew that there was a possibility that L hadn't listened to his message in the first place. He may have turned his phone off after the first five times Light had called him, and, if this were the case, Light could hardly blame him. If L didn't show Light hoped that it was because of this and not because he was that set on avoiding him.

As an hour drained by, it was hard for Light to remained confident. If he was completely honest with himself, his emotions were nearing irritation. After all, he hadn't done anything to deserve this shunning, had he? Sure he had pushed L to inadvertently confess his feelings, but that had not been on purpose. Yes, he had been upset the day before and did regret yelling as much as he did, but he still believed that he had good cause to be angry. Not that he still was. He supposed that L had a right to be upset as well, but Light knew that he would no longer see things this way after sitting outside for the entire night.

All of these thoughts and fears dissolved when he saw L turn the conner in the distance. Unfortunately they were only replaced with new thoughts and fears, and Light took a few deep breaths too keep them in check. When his eyes met L's he couldn't help but smile, even though L didn't let the eye contact last longer than a second. The fact that he had actually showed up was enough to fill Light with giddy relief.

L reached Light's table and sat down without a word. This didn't faze Light. He had a feeling that he would be doing most of that talking anyway.

"You weren't at school today." Despite knowing what he wanted to say, Light knew that it would be uncomfortable for both of them if he got straight to the point.

L nodded. Avoiding Light's eyes he tore off a corner of the scone that Light was clearly done with.

"Are you cold?" Light noticed that L was only wearing his usual white t-shirt and jeans, while Light was freezing even with the tick coat he had on.

"I'm fine," L told him.

"We could go inside, it's warmer in there," Light offered. "I could buy you a coffee or tea."

"You want to ask be about what I said over the phone yesterday," L did look at him now, but his eyes were careful not to reveal any emotion.

"Yes," Light admitted sheepishly.

"You want to know if I meant it," L continued.

"Yes," Light made sure to keep his tone level. "Did you?"

L's gaze fell away from Light's.

"Yes," he murmured meekly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I didn't want you to find out at all."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Light knew that L viewed this question as sudden from the surprised look that was now displayed on his face. Light took the fact that L's attention was on him and not the table as a signal to continue. "We've already established that we'd make a good couple, neither of us are interested in anyone else, and if you meant what you said-"

"You don't have to date me out of pity." L's tone was cold but there was no malice in it, only a melancholy that rendered Light momentarily stunned. "Neither or us would enjoy a one sided relationship, and those never last very long. I am content with our friendship."

"But I'm not," Light told him before he could get any further.

"What?"

"I'm not content with our friendship," Light clarified.

"Oh," L's voice was soft, but Light heard him clearly. A numb expression passed over his face, but it seemed that he had expected Light to say this. "I understand."

"No you don't," Light realized what he was thinking. "You don't understand because you didn't let me finish. Can I continue?"

"What?" was the best Light was going to get out of L at this point.

"First off, I'm an idiot," Light started.

"No you're not."

"Are you going to interrupt everything that I say?" Light laughed, but L wasn't humored.

"I will unless you say something that makes sense," he defended.

"I think I love you," Light blurted.

When Light had planned how he wanted the night to go, this had not been the way that he envisioned telling L these words. However, he was not complaining. His voice had come out louder than he had meant it to, but there wasn't anyone else around to hear his exclamation. L was staring at him through an expression of utter confusion that Light seldom had the pleasure of witnessing from him. Despite the fact that he knew his declaration was going to take more convincing, Light felt like he was on top of the world. His heartbeat quickened in acceleration as he longed to reached out and touch L. He wanted to be closer, the close the physical barrier between the two of them, but he knew that would only stun L further.

"That," L finally spoke. "Doesn't make sense."

* * *

"Why?" Light didn't seem the least bit offended at the doubt L felt and displayed. "What part of it doesn't make sense to you?"

L couldn't answer. He wanted to but his mouth wouldn't move, in fact he couldn't move at all. Every fiber of him was frozen as he searched Light's soft brown eyes.

"As I said," Light caught on to the fact that L was momentarily mute. "I've been an idiot. It took knowing how you felt from me to realize how I feel, how I've felt for a long time."

"How long?" L was able to utter the question.

"I don't know," Light ran a hand through his auburn hair as he contemplated this. "Maybe since we became friends. Maybe since I first realized how much of a genius you are. Maybe since we first met. Since I first noticed you and you first spoke to me."

"The first thing that I said to you was an insult," L reminded him.

"I know," Light was laughing again, and L allowed a smile to tease the corners of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" L let is tone slip back into a serious one. "You said that you think you love me, not that you do. Is there any uncertainty?"

"I've never been in love before," Light confessed. "There were times when I thought that I was, but now I realize that I was fabricating situations. I don't know what love feels like or how to recognize it. But I do know that I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone. I know that you're the only person who's ever understood me, and I feel that I understand you just as well. I know that I could barely make it through today without knowing that you were alright. And I know that I want to kiss you and hold onto you for as long as I can. Is that love?"

"I don't know," L admitted. "But it's how I feel about you."

"So that's a yes then?" Light asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"A yes to...?"

"Going on a date with me," Light stated. "You want to, right?"

"Yes," L grinned. "I want to."

"If you don't mind I'd like to wait until tomorrow, though." Light added, rising from his chair. "It's getting late and you don't get enough sleep as is."

"You're right," L stood up as well. "Tomorrow night?"

"I'll meet you at your house," Light decided. "We can walk to a restaurant."

"Alright."

They stood facing each other for another second before Light stepped to him. Light's arms smoothly slid around L's waist and back, closing the gap between them. L buried his hands in Light's hair, weaving his fingers between strands that were softer than he had imagined they would be. L pressed his forehead to Light's before Light could bring their lips together, his eyes slipped closed as he inhaled the unique sent that was the boy he loved. After he was confident that he would never forget how it felt to simply hold Light, L tilted his head and brought it closer, surprising both of them by beginning the kiss.

Their kiss was soft. Once their lips met, neither of them moved, as if they both believed it to be a dream and if they made the slightest mistake it would jolt the both of them back to an undesirable reality. L didn't open his eyes until Light gently pulled away.

"I was right." The mouth that L had formerly been occupying shaped into a bright beam.

"About?" L asked, running his hand along the back of Light's head.

Light brought his hand to L's face, gingerly caressing his cheek.

"This," he whispered before pulling L's face back to him.

This kiss was deeper and full of the longing that Light had recently discovered and L had repressed for years. L didn't want that moment to end, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity standing outside of that coffee shop kissing Light. When they did break away it was only because both of them had run out of air.

"Yeah," Light leaned his head into L's chest. "I was definitely right."

L shivered, only then realizing how cold the air around him was. Light chuckled and backed away from their embrace.

"Here," he shrugged off his coat. "I'm not cold anymore."

"Liar." L took the piece of clothing anyway, reasoning that, if he couldn't have Light's arms around him, Light's coat was second best.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Light was ended their meeting the way he ended most of their phone calls.

"I shall say good night 'til it be 'morrow," L knew how corny this quote sounded in the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest." Light quoted back without missing a beat.

"I was right too," L marveled.

"Yes you were." Light placed one last kiss on L's cheek. "Although I'm not sure why you opted to be Juliet."

"You're ruining the moment," L said dryly.

"There will me more moments," Light told him.

"Yes," L agreed. "Because I wasn't lying when I said that I'm never going to let you leave."

"I promise that I'll never consider leaving at all," Light smiled. "Not even hypothetically."

* * *

 **Well, this is the end. I'm extremely grateful to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story! I didn't expect there to be as many of you and reading your reviews had definitely made my week! ;-)**

 **I'm sending virtual cake to Animelover5008 for recognizing the scene from Macbeth that I quoted in the last chapter. Me quoting Shakespeare in this was inevitable, and, yes, I did** ** _have_** **to end with quoting the balcony scene. I tried to stop myself to no avail (guess I'm still not over playing the Nurse).**

 **Special thank you to those who reviewed on the pervious chapter, Callicanios, Animelover5008, Blazedoll, jaggedheart, Laonasa Enllyn Avery, Guest, Guestie, and SkyPumpkin.**

 **Farewell!**


End file.
